Crescent Mansion
by xXBlack ButlerXx
Summary: None at the moment.
1. A Letter

**AN: I do not own anything!**

_To: Alan_

_From: -_

_Dear Alan,_

_Your presence at Crescent Mansion will be greatly appreciated. Please refer to the invitation card that is sent together with this letter for more information._

_Date: 22 June 2013_

_Venue: Crescent Mansion_

_Time: 6.30pm_

_P.S: Please bring this card with you._

Alan placed both the letter and the invitation card down. He picked the envelope up and examines it. There was no return address and it looked expensive. The envelope was pale yellow in colour with gold trimmings around the edge. The paper was of high quality. That much he knew. He had asked the doorman if he had seen anyone coming up to his apartment but he had shook his head and said that other than the postman, there was no one else. Sighing, he places the both of the item back into the envelope and prepares dinner.

_London, 5.00pm_

Derrick unlocked the door to his apartment with much difficulty. The building was covered in slimy green moss with a few parts that looked like it was going to collapse at any time. Weeds could be seen growing out of the many cracks. Derrick sighs and gave the door a final shove. The door final gave way and Derrick stumbled in. It had been a tiring day for him. He dumped his bag and files on to the coach and was about to sit when the doorbell rang. Derrick swore under his breath and went to answer the door.

"Mr Derrick?" a man wearing the post office uniform asked.

"Yes?" Derrick asked.

"A letter for you Sir" the postman replied and handed him an envelope which was pale yellow in color.

"Thanks" Derrick said and took it.

Derrick closed the door and went to sit down on to the coach. He turned it around to see who it was from but found no return address. He opened the letter and read.

Outside, the postman pulled his cap lower and smiled.

"Delivery Complete"

**AN: Hop you enjoy it ^^ I have included as many details as possible in this chapter. Please review. Thanks :D **


	2. Crescent Mansion

**AN: Here is the next chapter (^^). I do not own anything. Enjoy!**

Derrick's mind went blank when he saw Crescent Mansion. It was huge!

Painted white, the mansion was built with the Victorian concept in mind with a touch of modern design. Arch windows reflected the last rays of the setting sun and gleamed beautifully.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Derrick started when he heard the voice behind him. Turning, he saw a boy about his age grinning at him. He had chestnut brown hair and clear blue eyes. The boy wore a plain white T-shirt with faded blue jeans and a pair of black sneakers with white strips at the base.

"There is a story to that house you know" the boy turned to Derrick and said.

"There is?"

The boy nodded.

"The owner of the house was a relative of a royal family. While he was visiting, he fall in love with a singer and they decided to get married. The man's family of course oppose of their marriage as he was of a royal blood and she was a commoner. After much argument though, they finally decided to approve of their marriage. They got married soon after and the lady moved in to the palace as according to tradition. Seasons come and go and the couple soon had four sons. The four of them grew up learning the ways of the royal court. When the woman was pregnant with the fifth child, the man decided that he did not want the child to live by the rules of the court. He built this house and called it Crescent Mansion. The family than moved into this house. A few months later, the man received news that the king has passed away and that he is to be present at the funeral."

"After the funeral, the Council read out the will of the late king."

"What does it say?" Derrick asked.

"The king had chosen the man as his successor" the boy replied.

"That means he will be the next king"

The boy nodded.

"The man did not want to be king but because it is the will of the king, he cannot refuse" the boy said.

Silence fell between the two boys.

"So what happened next?" Derrick asked.

"The man was crown three weeks later. At first, everything was well. The country flourished and the people were happy. Soon after, the wife gave birth to the fifth child and the kingdom celebrated the birth of the princess. But it did not last."

"A year after the princess was born; the kingdom suffered a drought. The river which was used by the farmers to water their crops dried up. It was nearly impossible to grow anything. The king ordered that all the remaining food is to be collected and rationed. The emergency food supplies were also used to keep the citizens from starving. But…"

"But?"

"It wasn't enough" the boy said and clenched his fist. "The food slowly ran out after three years and the citizens slowly began to starve. The people began to steal, or in some cases kill, in order to feed their family and themselves. It was chaos. The king was not able to solve the problem and the people began to blame him for their suffering. A rebel group was form to overthrow the royal family. Guards were put on high alert

And curfews were imposed although it was useless. Two nights later, the castle caught fire. Most of the people in the castle managed to escape with minor burns but not the royal family"

"Why not?" Derrick asked.

"They were in the farthest corner of the castle for their protection. The generals think that the rebels will attack through the front so the family were moved to the inner most part of the castle. No one thought that they would set the castle on fire. When the fire was put out, some of the servants went in to retrieve the bodies of the royal family. However, they only found the bodies of the king and queen"

"What about the children's?"

The boy shrug. "No one knows. Some says that they somehow escape the fire while others say that they were burned to ashes"

"I didn't know there was such a story behind this house" Derrick said and looked back at Crescent Mansion. As he was looking at it, a frown appeared on his face and he turned back towards the boy.

"How did you know all this?" Derrick asked.

"W-well I heard this story from someone so ya" the boy stammered.

"Hmm…really? Doesn't sound like it though" Derrick said.

The boy let out a nervous laugh and slowly back away from him.

"R-really? I must be better in storytelling than I thought." The boy laughed nervously.

"O! Look at the time!" the boy said and brought up his left hand to look at the watch.

"You do not want to be late for the meeting. First impression counts you know" the boy continued.

Derrick blinked in confusion. "How do you know that I have a meeting here?"

The boy gulped.

"I didn't say anything about me coming here to meet someone so how did you know?" Derrick asked.

"Ah…ah…I-I have to go. Bye!" with that, the boy quickly turned and ran.

When he was sure that he was a safe distance away, the boy slowed down to catch his breath.

"Man that was close" he said and walked towards the back gate of the mansion. He opened the gate and went in.

**AN: Enjoy it? Please review. I know that this chapter have lots of talking. I will try to cut down on that the next chapter.**


End file.
